clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Army Of Club Penguin
I, Oagalthorp, joined Club Penguin in the later part of March, 2006. During my first day, I soon learned to utilize the snowball capabilities, and, little to my knowledge, the fate of Club Penguin was then decided. My “birth server” was Wite Out, which was then in the American server page. During my first few months, I joined and fought with many of the nomadic Clans that wandered the servers in the ancient times of CP. Most of the Clans I would start or join were Color Clans, and I would soon find myself at the top of the food chain. My primary “mission” for these militias would be to clear the snow forts of enemy Color Clans, and stop any burglaries at the Pizza Shop. But controlling these groups was difficult, and no control was permanent. Soon, I moved to the server Snow Fort. From there, I found a Mob Clan, lead by a penguin names Max1234. I went undercover, and within a few days a Clan of mine ambushed them in the HQ. I came up with s revolutionary idea. I’d create an alliance with this group, and we’d be known the ASF, or the Alliance of Snow Fort. Though there was much preaching throughout the streets on Snow Fort — my troops and I would tell everyone that the ASF controlled that server — no definitive control was put forth. A few weeks later, I was surfing the web, and came upon the discovery of Ninjas. I continued my search for the secrets of these Ninjas, and came upon a large community within Miniclip: The Club Penguin MiniclipForums. During this time period, most new CP users came from Miniclip, and the Miniclip Forums were the center of Club Penguin culture. It was the Forumer Vital Viper, in fact, who founded Mammoth as the “Forum Sever.” Soon, there was an election to decide the president of CP, held on the Forums, between Vital Viper and Big Balla. A group of my friends and I acted as security for the elections, which were held in Lambofun’s house. Though I voted for Balla, Vital won. It wasn’t until over a year later when it was found that a Moderator, RFS, screwed up the polls, and Vital Viper was in fact the winner. But at the time, I talked to Balla, and asked if the army I was planning to make could be the official defenders of CP, and the capitol (Mammoth) in particular. He agreed. Soon afterward, on September 29, 2006, I created the Army of Club Penguin right there on the Forums. The ACP was a revolutionary concept. There would be an army with one leader, one set of ranks, a set uniform (not just a color), a website as the base of operations, and a single server to meet on. The ACP was the first army of it’s kind, and would change the face of Club Penguin for years to come. Our first uniform was the Mining/Construction helmet (combat helmet), Green Letter-jacket (camo), Boots (combat boots), Messenger Bag (supplies and pistol holster), Electric Guitar — at the time, red was the only guitar color — (snowball rifle), black color, and any eye-wear. Of course, it would be a long time before this army would become a CP-wide phenomenon. We had to be able to make it through our first two weeks . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ = The ERA of the FORUMS = ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ I) WWII The Army thread grew faster than any of the other groups in the “Clubs and Teams” sub-forum. Within a week we had over 20 soldiers, which was more than most of the much-older and experienced clubs had. But soon, a penguin my the name of Explorer7777 created an organized center for the Romans, a series of Clan that had recently invaded much of Club Penguin. Within a few days, he had assembled an army that outnumbered us 4:3. The power got to his head, and he threatened the ACP, saying he’s “grind us into dust” if we did not surrender. But the Army was not created to give up. We accepted their declaration of war, and decided to hold the battle at the Vietnam battlefield-styled house of the ACP number two, Koolaidman7. By the time of the battle, the ACP has 35 soldier, while the Roman Army had nearly 50. On Friday the 13, the Romans marched onto our battlefield. This was the first formal battle any of us had ever fought in, and marked the beginning of WWII. We waited on the right side of the battlefield while the massive Roman army advanced. At 3:00pm PST (though PST was not established yet), I fired the first shot, and all Hell broke loose. We had fought for half an hour, and neither side was starting to give. We were using cover, because if we were hit by a snowball, we’d need to head over to the enemy’s “jail.” Soon, Koolaidman7 was captured. I swerved and dodged over to their POW camp, brought him back, and we continued fighting. There was severe lag, but we kept up the fire, and gave them no slack. After three gruelling hours, we had won the battle, and defeated the Roman Army. A few troops on both sides started exiting, but the bulk of ear armies was relentless. Finally, half an hour later, enough Romans had retreated for us to declare victory. A few of the enemies failed to accept defeat, but most of them did. The first and last jajor battle of WWII was through. We had defeated the Roman Army, which vastly out-manned us, and upon their destruction most of their soldiers joined the ranks of the ACP. Though WWII raged on, it was isolated to Dojos throughout CP, especially on Mammoth. The Army didn’t give up, and allied with the Vikings and Nachos, who helped us in our fight against the Roman Clans that continued to stream into the peaceful servers of CP. Battle of the Igloo Video WWII didn’t end until the December of 2006, but by then the roots of WWIII had already been started. But throughout this time, the ACP made several advances that would seal it’s fate as the army of armies for Ages to come . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Happy birthday! III) The FIRST DEPRESSION The ACP was on top of the world. But that would all change after a weekend-long absence of mine. For the first time, I would not be able to lead the ACP for a weekend. I left some of the Generals – David Shawn, Gorond, and Nrop — in charge while I was gone. But the Moderators of the Forums had had enough. Nrop started a big game of “Halo stories,” where soldiers could tell fictitious tails about space combat. This led to many new comments (known as posts) under the ACP thread. The Mods took advantage of this, and many accused them of “spamming.” Meanwhile, Nrop had gotten carried away, and created his own army: the CPUNSC. This new group recruited mainly ACP soldiers, including Us Soilder, who was thought to be one of the most loyal troops we had. By the time of my return, the Mods were trying to close the ACP thread, my most loyal General had betrayed me, many noobs had been brought into the Army, and by the looks of it, all hell had broken lose. I quickly took action. I first pointed out that most of the “spam” was simply soldiers chatting, and a few stories. The only thing close to spamming was the debates I had with a few army-oriented people, such as Akabob, and even that was far from “Stupid, Pointless, Annoying Messeging.” Though many Mods simply ignored me, due to their envy of the number of posts and hits my thread held. But I put up enough of an argument to keep the ACP from destruction. Meanwhile, since I put most of my energy into defending the ACP thread, I was not able to prevent the complete separation of the ACP and UCPUNSC, and a bitter rivalry was soon formed. The whole word of this Army appeared to be crashing down. I then decided to “out-source” the ACP. I joined a smaller forum, along with the Miniclip Forums, and set up an ACP thread there. This was the forum set up by Lt Giovvani, who was already a loyal ACP soldier. On his forums, a penguin by the name of Sf1998 saw the ACP thread. He thought it was pretty cool, so he decided to make the ACP a brother army: The Club Penguin Marines. After a small plagiarism argument,w e became close allies. The CPM soon grew as big as the ACP, but now within the Forums, but rather on a WordPress site. There, the CPM allied with the Nachos, as opposed to the Nacho Clans the ACP had allies with. The Nachos second-in-command, Zippy500, was already an ACP fan on the Forums. For this set of coincidences, the ACP and official Nachos had made an alliance through the CPM. Though our power on CP was growing, we still had a spamming problem on the Forums. And a whole heck of a lot was about to happen . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ = PART TWO = ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ = The ERA of WAR = ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ IV) PRUGING from the FORUMS Soon, chaos broke out on the Forums. Noobs were running amok, and several small wars amonst the armies in the Clubs and Teams subforum. Because of the spike in posts under the army threads — which was caused by the wars — the ACP thread was pinned as the scapegoat for the madness. Several Moderators spent their entire time on the Forums trying to shut down the ACP thread, while some simply tried banning the noobs, spammers, and flamers. Contrary to popular belief, the ACP thread contained next to no spam. Sure, we had fighting, but it was more like debating. Even so, the ACP thread had twice as many views as any thread on the Forums, including the “Rules” thread. We also had three times as many posts under the ACP than any other thread. After an argument with RPF, the head Mod on the CP section of the Forums, the unthinkable occurred. The ACP thread was closed. I put in a quick relief effort. Frantically, I tried to find some place to host the Army. I looked at the CPM, which was crumbling under the pressures of war, and decided to do what they did. On February 19, 2007, I made a website. This website, to be exact. I never suspected that it could ever live up to the thread on the Miniclip Forums though. However, withing a week of the ACP thread being shut down, the chaos was only worsened. The Administrators shut down the CP subforum . . . for good. Soon, the Admins gave RFS permission to construct new CP forums, under a separate address so that the regular Forums would not be “polluted.” By this time, the ACP had crushed the CPUNSC and their allies in total war. They had thought that the ACP would be weaken because we lacked a thread, but this website only made us stronger. The battle was in my igloo, on Crunch, and we outnumbered them three to one. The battle lasted just half an hour, and despite Nrop’s — the leader of the CPUNSC — stubbornness, our enemies finally accepted defeat. Not longer after our resounding victory, the new Forums were finally completed. I made a new ACP thread, and within two weeks, the ACP thread become the biggest, most active thread on the Forums. Naturally, RPF was pissed. But he was the least of our problems. A new army had been spotted, and — though we didn’t know it at the time — they would not be defeated as easily as the rest . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ V) UMA Unlike the Roman Army under Explorer7777, the CPUNSC did not completely die out. We re-allied with them, and actively worked towards a stronger alliance. We were rebuilding from the Depression, an Age we did not wish to repeat, and things were going well. The Moderators and RFS had gotten off our backs, and many new armies were eager to become our allies. But, yet again, things were only going to get worse after we peaked. One day in the late December of 2006, Nrop and a recon squad of his had spotted a new group in the Mammoth Boiler Room. They wore all black, with red head bandannas, red backpacks, and red skin. This group first appeared to be known as the “Uma,” a name we figured must just be another meaningless Clan title. Over the next few weeks, I ordered many scouting parties to scour Mammoth for these Umas, and their allies, the Gangstas. We’d often confront them in the Snow Forts and Boiler room, and, rather than shrinking like the other Clans, they only grew after each skirmish. Things were truly puzzling. I decided to search the web for these so-called Umas. I came upon a website run be a penguin name Pink Mafias, and found that he had created an army called the Underground Mafias Army. I was fine with that, but then I realized two things. First of all, I knew that he was attacking the ACP and vice versa. But secondly, and more importantly, his massive website was used for hacking several aspects of Club Penguin, uncluding rare cloths and coins. This seemed despicable. Attacking the Army was one thing, but deliberately screwing with the content of CP was another. It was even illegal. As usual, I did not hesitate to take action. Immediately, I commented on Pink’s site, stating that he must stop advertising hacks, and stop attacking Mammoth, otherwise the ACP would declare war. One of his top soldiers, Michael427, responded with the words “Bring it on.” ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ VI) WWIII ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WWIII: PART ONE The UMA had accepted war. I expected that, after a battle or two, we would be done with this army and move on. I was wrong. In January of 2008, I set up a raiding party to intercept a UMA attack on the Snow Forts. We were greeting by a group twice our size, who attacked us relentlessly. I knew we could not win this battle, so we regrouped at the Plaza. After this defeat, I decided to reconsider the Army’s tactics for this war. At the time, we had no hope of winning a battle in open, face-to-face combat. I decided to adopt a new form of warfare. In November of the previous year, the ACP was fighting a large group of Romans. All hope had seemed lost, when all of the sudden I had an idea. Why not break the regularly accepted, unspoken laws of combat? Why should we stay at one side of the field while the superior enemy continues gaining troops? Why not attack them in a full-scale charge? If we charged these Romans, we could through them into a chaotic frenzy, then they’d be too disoriented to fight. The ACP would regroup on the other side of the field, and charge again. We’d repeat this strategy until the Romans were defeat. This tactic worked better than I though; withing only thee charges and regroupings, they had been all but annihilated. I decided that we should attack the UMA with “hit-and-run” tactics. We would march throughout many rooms, gaining new recruits. When we saw the UMA, we’d attack for a little bit, and when they gained the upper-hand we’d fall back to another room and continue marching. We would repeat this until we were large enough to defeat them, at which time we’d march up to them, face-to-face, and fight o=in that room until we had won. The UMA may have outnumbered us, but we had a stronger chain of command, and a more centralized leaderwhip. This enabled us to move faster, and route them out. To this day, the ACP is still the “fastest” army in CP. Over the next few months, we continued fighting the UMA in a similar fashion. We’d win about three out of five battles, when all logic would dictate that we should win none of them. But we remembered the basic principles of warfare: You can’t win until it looks like you win. The victory of a battle was decided by what the average observer would see. This means that to win, we’d need to be able to outnumber the UMA. Though difficult and time-consuming, our new “Rapid Warfare” payed off. We managed to hold our own. That is, until April 14, 2007. Though the ACP had many small allied on the Forums, the UMA was undermining the ACP’s stronghold there. They allied with the CPUNSC, the second largest army there, and the Nachos. The Army was losing support, and the UMA was growing. On April 14, once the ACP had bottomed-out for this war, Pink Mafias decided to ambush the ACP at one of our meetings. Though I tried to inform every ACP soldier of this, it appeared to be all in vain. By the time the battle started, it took me nearly ten minuted to even get in the Dojo. It was lagging like crazy, and the room was absolutely full. By the time I got in, I saw nothing but black and red. The UMA had come early, and out-numbered us six to one. It took several minutes of chaos for me to rally a group of about 12 ACP soldiers to stage a counter-offensive, but it was not working. Most of the ACP soldier couldn’t even get in the room, and those that managed to get in could not see any of my commands due to the constant chant of “UMA UMA UMA.” Within twenty minutes of the most brutal massacre the ACP had ever been on the wrong side of, I decided that it was not worth it. No one was leaving the room, and my soldiers couldn’t get in. Even if they could, this battle was far from reversible. I had to surrender. I invited Pink Mafias to my igloo, where I formally surrendered; the first major defeat the ACP had ever had. Only a week beforehand, I had asked for an alliance. He had said no, but I figured I should ask again. Again, he said no. But he did agree to a small cease-fire agreement, which lessened the sting of defeat for most of the ACP soldiers. Battle of Mammoth Video By that time I had learned many things from that battle. And next time, I would be prepared . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WWIII: PART TWO I decided to give up Mammoth. For the first time in the history of the ACP, our capitol — our home sever — our birth place — had been given up. The UMA was everywhere in Mammoth, all the time. So I solemnly moved the Army to one of our smaller, satellite server: Breeze. There, like the Allies during WWII in Britain, I would plan the ACP’s redemption. First of all, I changed the ACP uniform. To the dismay of several ACP veterans, I adopted the Roman helmet to be standardized. This made many angry, for the Romans had been our biggest enemy since our creation. But there was logic to it. Firstof all, the Roman helmet would make us appear larger, which would contribute to our recruiting ability and give us a more intimidating appearance. But more importantly, it would get many soon-to-be Roman troops to join us instead. Now we would be able to command larger forces in CP, and gain many new recruits. From Breeze, we would use the “marching” aspect of Rapid War to gain many new recruits. Then I would send all of my soldiers into Mammoth as a raiding party. Now, we would have the ability to form large, formidable forces without the UMA defeating us before we were ready to fight. Once Mammoth would be cleared of the UMA soldiers at that time, we’d regroup back to our new base, the Breeze Cave. After two weeks of surprising success, Pink became angry. How could such a seemingly insignificant group cause so much damage to our reign in Mammoth? So he planned another ambush. He had won the Battle of Mammoth, and he looked forward to winning the Battle of Breeze . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WWIIIthey justchanged their course . . . Battle of Breeze Video ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ = PART THREE = ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ = The ERA of TRIUMPH = ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ VII) An END to WAR The UMA was breaking. Pink Mafias, now under the name Uma Pm, was losing his will to fight. The UMA soldiers had taken a heavy blow on morale, because not only was their leader banned, but also because of the unexpected defeat at the Battle of Breeze, at the hands of the ACP, CPAF, and RPF. But things, as they tend to do, would only get worse . . . Pink Mafias was quitting the UMA, and the whole of CP. The UMA soldiers were devastated. First Pink was banned by the saboteurs, and now he was gone for what appeared to be forever. If this weren’t bad enough, Pink was the only User on his website. This means that once he leaves, no one else will be able to make posts on that website. The top soldiers — Angel G8r and Mpenguin123 — were given full command of the Underground Mafias Army. As soon as they could have, they constructed a new website dedicated entirely to the UMA and it’s activities. But this site would not gain nearly as much notoriety as Pink’s, and the war effort seemed to have been crushed. But a few loyal soldiers from the first and only surviving sector of the UMA – Angel, Mpenguin, Michael, and Abercrombe29 included – would continue fighting, at all costs. It was this will power alone that kept the UMA going. But as the Soviets took their vengeance on the Third Reich in WWII, the ACPwould show no mercy. On June 13, 2007, the Army had reclaimed it’s capitol server — Mammoth — from the weakening grasp of what remained of the UMA. Commando717 and I led an undercover expidition deep within the heart of the UMA , and managed to find all of their plans and meeting places. Now, to solidify our redemption, we would strike. The tides had changed, and now we would ambush the UMA at one of their meetings. On June 25, we would attack the UMA at a gathering of theirs in their new sever: Wool Socks, Canada. We were ready for revenge, and off of Club Penguin knew of the merciless retribution we would have the UMA pay on that fateful day. The Army and our allies, the CPAF and RPF, would finish off the UMA, once and for all. We marched into the Forest, and were greeting by a UMA force a fraction of it’s previous size under Pink Mafia’s reign. From their, a Cowboy Clan helped us, while the CPUNSC helped the UMA. The Allies outnumbered their enemies four to one. The ACP used several fierce charges that threw the UMA into panic, while the CPAF attacked from below and the RPF from above. Surrounded, the UMA failed to give up. They regrouped at the Plaza, and by the time the ACParrived they had retreated back into the Forest. After victory was certain, I invited all soldiers of every army into my igloo, which was set us as the opening scene of “Saving Private Ryan.” From there, we would finish this battle-turned-butchery. And from there we did. The ACP had defeated the UMA in our last battle of WWIII, and won the war. Despite all odds and reasoning, we had somehow managed to win this war. Was it the espionage? The new uniforms? Pink quitting? The new UMA site? Maybe all of those. But I believe that from the beginning, it was the pure, unbridled determination of the ACP soldiers and allies that won the greatest war Club Penguin has ever seen. After the Battle of Wool Socks, I spoke with Mpenguin. We decided to set up an alliance, and that we did. The ACP and UMA would remain good allies. That is, until much later on . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ VIII) The GOLDEN AGE After the Third World War, there was a bit of a lull. There were very few open wars, and most people were content. During this Age, which primarily took place during the summer and fall of 2007, the ACP grew to it’s highest power. After the war, the UMA started shrinking, and the CPAF was soon dissolved entirely. But the ACP and RPF, the closest allies of the time, grew to an incredible size. The RPF gained many of the discontented UMA soldiers, while the ACP continued to produce a steady supply of frest recruits. The Nachos also grew, albeit less dramatically. But, as the UMA was the sole Superpower on Club Penguin in it’s Golden Age, the ACP and RPF were the Superpowers of theirs. Though the RPF worked mainly on maintaining alliances, the ACPworkedonkeeping an active army. Throughout this time period, since no huge war brought in many recruits to other existing armies, new armies were formed. These armies included the Golds, Ice Warriors, Silver Surfers, and several Roman Clans. The Golds were led by a rude, immature leader, so their destiny was limited. The Silver Surfers lacked centralized leadership, and the Romans had many dispersed armies. The Ice Warriors, however, were well-led. Iceyfeet1234 led an early successful invasion of Mammoth, but the current inhabitants — ACP, UMA, RPF, Nachos, Golds — defeated them several times at the Dojo, and an alliance was eventually reached. But several small wars broke out, including UMA vs. Golds. But a new enemy was on the horizon. A British army called the GPR (Gugu Penguin Romans), which was named after it’s laader, Gugu Penguin, started expanding from UK servers into American territory. Once we found their website, we found them to be extrememly evil. Beyong hacking, evil. Once I tried to make negotiations, they immediately insulted America. They thought we were scum, and not only insulted the brave Americans who fought and gave their lives for the sake of liberty during the Second World War, but also blamed America for the global terror crisis, even thought he USA was hit the hardest. This new, previously unheard-of type of evil and hatred locked the fate of the GPR. I quickly formed a Second Alliance to give us payback for what the GPR had said and done, and we would not stop until they were fully broken, their Empire was destroyed, and had apologized for past transgressions. Most armies were infuriated, and joined the cause. These armies included the ACP, UMA, RPF, Ice Warriors, and Golds. the Nachos did not participate, however, because Zippy claimed that there was no good reason for war — when in reality this was the most just war we’d ever fight. Even so, we still planned to march through the GPR like a hot knife through butter. The first attack would be on September 29, 2007, on the ACP’s anniversary of creation. We marched into the Mammoth Dojo. Our plan was to clear out Mammoth of any vanguard GPR raiders, and then attack their heart of operations: The Deep Freeze Dojo. It was simply. Clear Mammoth, move on. As we entered the Mammoth Dojo, we met a small raiding party of enemy troops, as expected. After a ten-minute skirmish, they had retreated, and ACP scouts scoured the server for any GPR survivors. When none were found, we charged straight into Deep Freeze, where we were greeted by a GPR force nearly the size of the ACP. We immediately opened a barrage of fire. Most Ice Warriors and UMA soldiers stayed in Mammoth in the case of a counter-attack, but the RPF, ACP, and Golds moved onward. Neither the ACP nor the GPR gave an inch, but the Golds started faltering. Half of the Golds had been lost, but the Allies continued to fight. Gugu ordered a charge, but the ACP charged back, and the sides were reversed. From there, the RPF charged them, but the ACP stayed. Now the GPR charged back, only to face the full power of the ACP. Surrounded and outnumbered, the GPR bitterly accepted defeat. Their leaders asked for an alliance, but would not apologize for the atrocious things they said. So we attacked the following day, and the battle played out in a similar fashion. The Second Battle of Mammoth and the Battle of Deep Freeze had both bee won. Withing a week, the entire GPR had been decimated, and those who remained created a second, good GPR. This, however, did not last long. Soon, they were wiped from the history of CP. Until this account was written, that is. After the GPR War, there was a peace. However, in December of that same year, the peace would be disturbed . . . IX) ROOTS of the COLD WAR Shortly after the war, there was yet again a mild peace. The ACP and RPF were still at the top of the world, and we wished to utilize this power. So Commando — the RPF leader — and I decided on one fateful day to create nations. This would revolutionize CP warfare for generations to come; for better and for worse. Most armies back in those days were crowded onto one server. Mammoth. Which, theoretically, shouldn’t be a problem. Right? Wrong. Several Rogue UMA clans would frequently attack ACP soldiers on patrol, and many other Rogue clans would follow in suit. We were incredibly lucky for no war to have broken out then and there. So Commando and I decided that each army should have it’s own group of servers to defend. That way no unintended wars would break out, and we could rule our sovereign nations without the omnipresent fear of the eruption of battle between allies. Each army would have one capitol server, and a group of territories on which new, smaller allies could train and defend. So we presented this idea to the other army leaders. Each leader took to this new idea well. The ACP the first page of USA servers — USA North, as we called it — the RPF would get USA Central, the Nachos USA South, the UMA Canada, the GPR — a new, more peaceful army — UK, and the Golds Australia. Each army leader was enthusiastic about these plans, and things were looking bright. For the first month or two, all went according to plan. Each army defended their Region well, and no one needlessly complained. But soon, the Golds’ immaturity became out of hand. They had several inappropriate photographs on their “funny pictures” page, and cussed and insulted anyone who tried to talk tot hem. Outraged, the Army decided to stage an attack. Our terms: End this behavior or the Gold Army will face utter destruction. They accepted war. The Golds allied with some ACP rebels. But we allied with the Ice Warriors and PRA — the People’s Republic Army — led by the military mastermind CollinZFresh. We planned on grinding the Golds to powder, as we had with every other army that had stood on the wrong side of us. the battle was on October 28, 2007, on Mammoth. The Golds were now disrespecting international law. To top things off, a Gold leader hacked an ACP General. This made things personal. We entered the Dojo, and immediately took the uper hand. The loyal ACP forces, PRA, and Ice Warriors outnumbered the Golds four to one. The Rebels never showed up. After a series of charges — the ACP’s signature tactic — all Gold recruits had been decimated, and their veteran soldiers scattered. We Emote Bombed them, and conquered the battlefield. After a short come-back on the Golds’ sides, the ACP reinforcements finally arrived. After only twenty minutes of fighting, the Second Battle of Mammoth was won. Shortly after, the Golds agreed to our terms: The “funny pictures” were removed, and the cussing came to a halt. Within two months of these revisions, the threads of their army became undone. Like the Old GPR, the Golds had been wiped from history until now. But a new, back-handed war had just begun. A war of politics and espionage over open combat . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ = PART FOUR = ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ = The COLD WAR ERA = ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ X) HOSTILITIES Zippy500, leader of the Nachos, had decided he was discontented with the Nations. Even though the ACP had given them Blizzard – which was the Nacho capitol, and was located within the Democratic Republic of the ACP (DRACP, for short) — he still found it unfair that his army should be left with the last page. The Council of army leaders decided that none would give up their territory. Most others were win with what they had. But Zippy led an invasion of Canada, which was UMA territory, to gain more servers. Eager to defend the UMA and their rights as an army, the ACP staged a counter-offensive, to defend all UMA server from foreign invaders of any kind. But soon, an old UMA soldier and friend of Pink Mafias, name CompWiz, returned to the UMA. He gave up Canada to the Nachos, and took the UK, since the GPR there were dying. Now, Comp was determined to gain revenge against the ACP, the army that had defeated he and his friend during the Third World War. Several excuses were given for this war, none of which were reasonable. But even so, a war was about to occur. The new UMA declared war on the ACP. Though less evil than the old UMA, this generation was bad in a different way. For the first time, most of the war was fought with propaganda, not actual combat. On January 2, 2008, the war had begun. The UMA had attempted a WWIII-style ambush on an ACP party at the Coffee Shop on Mammoth. Soon, it was the ACP vs. the UMA and Nachos. Our top priority was to defend Mammoth. For the first time in a long time, most battles were fought un-scheduled. The enemy forces claimed to have won most un-scheduled conflicts, while most battles I attended were won — scheduled or not. For whatever reason, the UMA decided to give up on this war, and the Nachos followed in suit. On January 10, the war ended just as quickly as it had begun . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ XI) OPEN WAR CBF have removed the text that Nachos edited . ACP please remove this text and replace it with what was ORIGINALLY here. Category:Armies